Luz en Mi Vida
by Vero15
Summary: Pasas la mayoria de tu vida sumida en la triste, dolor y sombras. Que sucede cuando tu vida se transforma y comienza a haber amor, felicidad y luz?
1. Chapter 1

Las cuestiones de mi vida:

Que sucede cuando todo lo que te importa, deja de serlo?

Que pansas hacer cuando pasaste casi toda tu vida en las sombras y no puedes acostumbrarte a la luz?

Que haces cuando buscas respuestas a preguntas que nunca te has formulado?

Como seguir adelante en los caminos de la vida si no ves nada que ni si quiera se parezca a una senda? Si estas atascada en un mismo punto?

Que haces cuando estas acostumbrado a estar sola pero llega un momento en que te sentís mas sola que nunca?

Puede alguien llegar a darte las preguntas y respuestas? Apaliar la soledad y el dolor del alma que tuviste por tantos años?

Puede alguien construirte un puente para que tengas un camino que seguir?

Puede alguien conseguir que de no importarte nada, él se convierta en todo tu mundo?

Que sucede cuando encontras, luego de años de sufrimiento y dolor, todas las respuestas a esa preguntas, pero en una sola persona?

Que haces con los miedos? Los escondes? Los superas? Los enterras? O dejas que te ganen?


	2. Nueva Etapa

**Nuevo Fic. Espero sus opiniones. Es un poco Trágico, escribo según mi humor. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Era un día normal en mi vida.

Como siempre me levante muy temprano, antes de que mi abuela despierte para preparar nuestro desayuno.

Hace varios años que vivió aquí con ella, desde la muerte de mis padres ya hace casi 12 años, y mi actual edad es 20.

Los perdí siendo muy pequeña en un muy trágico accidente donde íbamos los pocos integrantes de la familia Swan.

Recordar esos momentos duele. Hacia años mis abuelos maternos y mi abuelo paterno habían fallecido. Era en un viaje de placer y relax a la costa que todo sucedió.

Íbamos muy aminados conversando de todo un poco. Viajaba en el asiento de atrás junto a mi abuela. Llevamos varias horas de viaje, como Fork quedaba muy lejos de Santa Bárbara, teníamos que descender en línea casi recta.

Todo paso tan rápido, un chillido de los frenos, una bocina insistente y mucho movimiento.

Días después desperté un una habitación blanca, con cables en mi cuerpo y la cruel realidad callo sobre mi cuando pregunte a las enfermeras por mis padres.

Me informaron que habían fallecido al instante y por lo tanto no habían sufrido. Genial pensé, con sarcasmo, eso realmente me tiene que hacer sentir mejor o que? Soy una niña de 8 años, como pueden pensar que eso es un consuelo? No tengo a nadie a partir de ahora.

Y si pensaba que estaba perdida, apareció un poco de esperanza cuando dijeron que mi abuela se había salvado, pero que el impacto a ella la dejo lisiada. Estuvo a punto el estado de separarme de mi abuela porque no la consideraban en condiciones de hacerse cargo de mi y por ello decidió contratar una niñera durante un par de años y le estoy inmensamente agradecida de que haya evitado nuestra separación. Me hubiera sentido tan desconcertada y mas sola aun.

Desde aquel día trate de ayudarle en lo más que podía. Me aleje de todo lo que tenia, estaba tan deprimida en mi propia burbuja de desolación y soledad que jamás volví a ser la niña feliz de antes. Mi principal razón de felicidad eran mis padres, el amor que se profesaban y el amor que tenían ambos hacia mi.

Como una niña no seria feliz cuando crece en un cálido hogar, entre risas, abrazos y amor? Cuando sus padres son maravillosos?

Pero la vida me había quitado eso y más. Ya no tenia amigas y no buscaba hacerlas, mi intención no era arrastrar a nadie a lo mal que me sentía y tampoco quería volver a sufrir el dolor de la perdida de alguien a quien aprecio. Y así han pasado los años. Ayudadas por la pensión que tenia mi abuela y los seguros de vida de mis padres, pero aun así, conseguí un mini trabajo en una tienda de ropa para no liquidar mis ahorros para poder ir a la universidad y estudiar literatura.

Pero mi sueño se rompió cuando en mi último año del instituto, mi abuela sufrió un A.C.V. (accidente cerebro vascular) dejándola sin capacidades motrices ni de habla, debía empezar nuevamente de cero, como un niño pequeño y por ende debía estar casi todo el tiempo con ella aunque le haya conseguido una enfermera la cual solo me ayudaba de 9 a.m. a 5 p.m. esta necesitaba ayuda para algunas tareas y además mi abuela se ponía muy tensa con el hecho de ver a un extraño en su casa y le costaba confiar.

Para completar la ola de malos sucesos, nos tuvimos que mudar definitivamente a Seattle ya que en Fork no había los equipamientos necesarios para la asistencia y tratamiento de mi abuela. Un gasto enorme mas, ya que decidí no vender ni alquilar la casa donde viví con mis padres, no podría dejar que los momentos compartidos desaparecieran y volver de vez en cuando allí, me hacia sentir mejor cuando los extrañaba o esta vida me agobiaba.

Ya todos los sueños y metas en mi vida habían desaparecido, quedo enterrado el deseo de ser la princesa rescatada por su príncipe azul, claro, como no, quien quisiera una vida con una mujer tan lastimada, tan sumida en una depresión de la cual no puede salir. Quien querría a una mujer, llena de pesares y con una gran mochila a cuestas, que apenas termino el instituto como esposa y madre de sus hijos?

Lo cierto es que habían pasado dos años y el dinero no iba a ser eterno y debía encontrar algún trabajo nuevamente, con más horas y que esos horarios sean similares al que tenía la enfermera y con buena paga.

Había llevado curriculum a muchos lugares: librerías, tiendas de ropa, free shop entre otros pero nadie me había llamado.

Claro que no, quien quiere a una mujer de 20 años que apenas termino la secundaria? Seguramente preferirán a las chicas que están cursando o bien el instituto o la universidad. Yo seria la vaga a consideración de muchas personas que no me conocen. Pero lo cierto es que aunque quisiera, mi tiempo no me permitía cursar una carrera.

Había decidido ir a una consultora el lunes, la mas prestigiosa que había en todo Seattle: "Cullen Inc.", seguramente me harían miles de preguntas para ver si mi perfil concordaba con los requisitos de alguna empresa o negocio y tal vez podría pelearla de alguna manera.

Y ese día había llegado. El lugar era muy lujoso y tenía mucha armonía en el decorado, formal pero con toques cálidos. Me dirigí a la recepcionista que me trato muy cálidamente.

- Hola Srta Coppe –dije leyendo su cartel distintivo- , soy Isabella Swan y me gustaría consultar como es el tramite para dejar mi curruculum incorporado en sus legajos – hable lo mas profesional y complicado que pude.

- Hola, bienvenida. Las políticas de la empresa es ante todo el profesionalismo, es por ello, que el mismo Sr. Cullen entrevista a todas las aspirantes a formar parte de los legajos de "Cullen Inc.". Es por ello que deberá tener paciencia y esperar a que alguien falte a su cita concertada o bien, solicitarme un turno para que la entrevista se lleve a cabo en un horario disponible para Ud.

- Oh, creí que solo dejaba mis datos y cuando me necesitaran me entrevistarían.

- Pues si, así hacen las demás consultoras pero en "Cullen Inc." nos manejamos diferentes, queremos saber si realmente podemos ofrecer lo que nos requieren, es por ello que siempre hay un examen previo para incluir y catalogar o descartar. Es una modalidad que ha adoptado el Sr Cullen en un comienzo, tiene muy buen ojo crítico, jamás se ha equivocado en una designación y a pasar de lo grande que se ha convertido esta empresa en solo 3 años, sigue fiel a los pilares que la han convertido en la mejor de todo el Estado.

Estaba maravillada, jamás hubiera creído que se tuviera tanto compromiso con los consumidores, mejor dicho con las empresas y negocios que buscaban empleados. Suspire, tal vez no llegaría muy lejos pero podría intentarlo. Y la admiración y orgullo que sentía la recepcionista de trabajar allí se le notaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Mire mi ropa y me di cuenta que no estaba a la altura del lugar en donde me encontraba y si realmente quería dar una buena impresión para contrarrestar su falta de estudios, debía concertar una cita y volver con mejor atuendo.

- Esta bien, entiendo y me parece una buena política. Pero siendo sincera no dispongo de tiempo en este momento. Me podría decir que día y hora tiene disponible para presentarme ante el sr. Cullen y entrevistarme.

- Si me aguardas un momento, por favor. – Solo asentí- Veras Isabella, solo queda uno en esta semana y es a las 4 una hora antes de terminar, sino puedo ofrecerte desde el miércoles de la próxima semana.

Lo pensé un momento, tal vez podría convencer a la enfermera de mi abuela para que se quede un rato más y seguramente la entrevista no será tan larga.

- Este bien –acepte sonriendo – Mañana a las 4 estaré aquí.

- Perfecto, solo voy a pedirle que rellene este formulario, es para ingresarla al sistema lo cual le da mayor comodidad al Sr. Cullen.

Asentí y me puse a completar con nombre, dirección, número de teléfono, edad entre otras cosa.

Hice unas cuantas comprar en el centro comercial y la mayoría de cosas que nunca había comprado pero era consiente que lo necesitaba si quería que me tuvieran en cuenta en "Cullen Inc.". Regrese a casa y me dedique a arreglar un poco mi imagen, cremas, depilación, manicura y algunas cosas mas que faltaban pero esta cansada y podría continuarlas mañana ya que la cita era tarde.

Mañana tiene que ser un muy buen día. Tenia que conseguir que lo sea.

* * *

Que les parece este Fic? Continuo? Reviews!

Actualizare si asi lo desean.


	3. Entrevista con Mr Deseo

**anekka**: gracias por leer la historia y ponerla en favoritos! es reconfortante!

**Denme su opinión, si, no tardan mas de unos minutos!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté temprano muerta de nervios. Y no era para menos, de hoy dependía casi el cambio en mi vida. Quedar dentro de la más prestigiosa empresa asesora de empleados de todo Seattle, Cullen Inc., que en tan solo 3 años se había vuelto la mas exitosa del estado, me aseguraba un cambio de vida, ya que prontamente me ubicarían en algún puesto de trabajo.

A pesar de no tener más que estudios secundarios, debía intentar. Y pensar en positivo. Ya muchas cosas malas me han pasado, un poco de suerte no me vendría nada mal. Solo por hoy.

Y parece que mi deseo se esta cumpliendo ya que mi día estaba siendo muy tranquilo, y mi abuela estaba maravillosamente bien este día. Eso auguraba buenas cosas.

Después de comer y conversar con mi abuela y su enfermera, me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto y terminar de arreglarme, además quería bañarme nuevamente, así mi pelo estaría mas controlado, ya que sus ondas se alocan luego de dormir y se vuelven inmanejables y por supuesto un baño me ayudaría a calmarme.

Cuando termine mi perfume en demasía, no quería que se me impregnara el olor del remis que iba a llamar. Me maquille levemente, tan solo un poco de delineador, luz en mis parpados y gloss transparente. Apenas toque mi cabello, solo un poco de crema para peinar y mis ondas se volvieron más definidas.

Debía parecer formal y me ayudo mucho el pantalón negro que me compre el día anterior y la camisa blanca con delicadas líneas azules.

Me mire al espejo y si bien, era ropa conforme a mi estilo, me notaba diferente, un poco mas linda tal vez, o será porque nunca me había tomado tantas molestias en arreglarme y la diferencia me gustaba, sea cual fuere la respuesta no me detendría a pensarla.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 3:15, debía apurarme para llamar al remis y así no llegar tarde y dejar una mala impresión. En menos de 10 minutos escuche la bocina, me despedí de mi abuela, quien me deseo suerte; y le pedí a la enfermera que me esperara si se me hacia tarde, aunque no creía demorar mucho.

En viaje fue tranquilo, pero mas cerca estaba, mas nerviosa me ponía, mi estomago empezó a hacer ruidos, pero no por hambre sino por la tensión. Menos mal que comí hace horas, no seria muy agradable ponerme verde frente al Sr Cullen y vomitar todo lo que tengo adentro.

3:48 p.m. llegue al edificio de Cullen Inc., me comenzaba a desesperar mientras ingresaba al hall, la señora Coppe me regalo una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

- Hola Sra Coppe.- la salude amablemente.

- Hola Isabella, en unos minutos el Sr Cullen te atenderá. Es bueno que hayas llegado antes, no le gusta esperar, se vuelve muy gruñón. – me susurro en forma de confesión.

- Oh, bueno, eso aleja mis nervios. Y por favor, dime Bella, solo Bella – admití sarcástica.

- Bueno, Bella, tranquila, no te hará nada, mas que miles de preguntas que aunque con pesar tendrás que contestar. Analiza todo los puntos de vistas y si los pros son mas que los contras, pues ahí tendrás tu aceptación. – maldición, no quería compartir mi historia de vida con un extraño.

- No es muy estricto? Digo, es solo una persona que va a llenar el requerimiento de alguna empresa respecto a un nuevo empleado.- pregunte explotando casi de los nervios.

- Tu tranquila. Lo harás bien. Incluso quien sabe y ocupes mi puesto. Me agradas como remplazante. –

- Que? Pero porque? – no alcanzaba a entender porque decía.

- Bueno, veras, ya estoy mayor, pero el Sr Cullen esta encaprichado con que siga siendo quien maneje su agenda y atienda a las personas, anteriormente ayudaba a su padre. Nos tenemos mucho aprecio, es por eso que no quiere dejarme ir, seguramente se sentiría perdido, pero él puede con esto, además tu tienes un dulce trato pero con carácter, definitivamente hare lo posible por que ocupes mi lugar, si es que no aspiras a mas, claro.- me quede atónita, esta mujer quería darme su puesto? Yo aspirar a mas? Pero si me conformaría con servir café en un lugar decente.

- Vaya, no se si sentirme alagada o melancólica, realmente me agrada Sra Coppe. Seria una pena no verla mas. – admití, era tan dulce.

- Querida, dime Sara. Quiero que realmente tú seas mi remplazante. Yo te considero mi remplazante perfecta.

Cuando iba a contestar, se escucho una aterciopelada voz, por el intercomunicador. – _Sara, has pasar a la Sra Swan._

- Enseguida vamos.

Al escuchar mi nombre largue un sonoro suspiro, que no paso desapercibido por Sara:

- Tranquila Bella. Yo me quedare unos minutos para apoyarte. Acompáñame.

- Gracias Sara.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una puesta doble de roble, realmente impresionante, no quebraba sorprendentemente el esquema moderno. Realmente el gusto de la decoradora era perfecto. Toco dos veces antes de entrar directamente sin esperara el típico "pase", no entendí para que tanto formalismo si ya sabia que veníamos.

- Sr Cullen, aquí esta la Señorita Swan, creo que hemos encontrado mi remplazante.- dijo y enrojecí, porque tenia que ser tan directa? Porque tanta necesidad de dejar su trabajo? Levante mi mirada y me arrepentí de hacerlo, pensé que el Sr Cullen seria de mayor edad por como hablaba Sara de él, pero no era mas de 5 años mayor que yo.

Y se veía realmente hermoso con su traje gris perla con camisa blanca y corbata e tonos azules y grises. Su cabello estaba despeinado, como si fuera una onda savage, que le quedaban realmente sexy.

- _Nuevamente ese tema Sara_ – dijo exacerbado- _Lo dejaremos para otro momento. Bienvenida Señorita Swan._

Cielos, me esta hablando un adonis, un hombre que tiene gravado en su frente Mr deseo, y me miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañar. Esta para comérselo, y se supone que me tengo que concentrar teniéndolo enfrente, contrólate Bella, mejor dicho, contrólense hormonas, y Bella saluda.

- Buenas tardes señor Cullen.

- _Sara, puedes retirarte y dejarnos a solas_. – no, por favor, a solas con él no, me idiotizare.!

- Muy bien señor Cullen, espero que tome en cuenta mi sugerencia. Creo que es mi remplazante perfecta, lo supe desde que la vi.

- _Sara, por favor_… - dijo molesto. Maldición seguro no tiene un buen día, no me va a dar ni media oportunidad, estoy jodida.

Sara se retiro sin decir nada mas, solo cuando paso a mi lado me toco el hombro como dándome su apoyo, me sentí unos instantes mejor, hasta que escuche la puerta cerrándose indicándome que quedamos solo él y yo.

- _Tome asiento Señorita Swan_ - me dijo amablemente, su tono de voz volvió a ser aterciopelado, pero sin despegar todavía su mirada de mi, es que acaso nunca concluiría su examen sobre mi presencia? Asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

- _Muy bien, empecemos entonces, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy Licenciado en Recursos Humanos. Las mejores empresas del país me piden que encuentre empleados para ellos. Que puede decirme de Ud. Srta. Swan?_

Maldición que puedo decir a una persona tan exitosa como el, estoy perdida, seguiré desempleada.

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años, y solo he terminado la secundaria, cuestiones personales me han impedido seguir la universidad y realmente me hace falta un buen empleo. – admití, ok, tire la bomba, puede en este instante terminar la entrevista.

- _Entiendo Srta. Swan, mucho pensaran que soy entrometido o morboso, pero solo busco la perfección en las personas que elijo, no me gusta fallar y no me gustan los reclamos de mis clientes y pido disculpas desde ya por hurgar en su historia, pero si realmente quiere formar parte del legajo a disposición de empresas, deberá ser sincera y contestar todo lo que pregunte, esta de acuerdo_?- genial, como me temía seguro preguntara por mi historia personal y yo que realmente necesito un buen trabajo, maldición.

- Entiendo Sr Cullen, no voy a negarle que me desagrade recibir un cuestionario referido a mi vida, pero estoy de acurdo. Dígame que quiere saber. – me tenia en sus manos, a un hombre tan bello nada se le puede negar.

- Sepa disculpa, pero necesito saber que motivos personales la han alejado de seguir la carrera universitaria que tanto ansiaba. Y espero la verdad. – me advirtió y algo dentro de mi se movilizo, no quería mentirle a él, es mas, no podía.

- La verdad es que hace 12 años atrás, mi abuela tuvo un accidente y quedo lisiada, luego con el paso de los años sufrió un A.C.V. y debía quedarme con ella ya que no podía valerse por sus propios medios y una enfermera tiempo completo resulta demasiado costoso, y aunque en la actualidad se encuentra mejor, no le gusta estar sola con desconocidos. – confesé con tristeza en la voz.

- _Entiendo Srta. Swan, pero dígame, sus padres?_ – la respuesta no es mas que obvia pensé, o es que solo el dedo en la yaga le gusta meter?

- En el mismo accidente en el que mi abuela quedo lisiada, viajaban mis padres y yo. Según me informaron, murieron en el acto, desde ese día solo somos mi abuela y yo.- note como su rostro se transformaba de profesional a una persona afligida.

- _Quiere decir, si no entendí mal, que ud se hizo cargo desde los 8 años de una persona que en un principio estuvo lisiada y años después se convirtió en una persona incapaz hasta de hacer cosas básicas?_ . yo solo asentí, capaz de encontrar mi vos, bajando la mirada para contener mis lagrimas, recordar aquellos momentos destrozaban mi ya roto corazón, necesite tanto las locuras de mi madre y el apoyo de mi padre en estos años.

- _Lamento mucho haber revuelto recuerdos seguramente muy dolorosos, no era mi intención_. – levante mi cabeza y nuestras miradas quedaron entrelazadas, sus ojos color verde claro parecían un manantial casi trasparente, se notaba la angustia y las sinceras disculpas y me derretí, no podía ser mas hermoso en verdad.

- Paso hace tiempo Sr Cullen, no tiene por qué disculparse. Acepte contestar sus preguntas, como ya le dije, necesito un empleo y creo que es en la única empresa donde puedo conseguir algún buen empleo.

_- Muy bien, y dígame, que tipo de empleo le gustaría tener_?

- En realidad, cualquier trabajo decente me vendría bien si es de 9 a.m. a 5 p.m. a mas tardar, es el horario en la cual esta la enfermera cuidando a mi abuela y preferentemente debe ser bien pagado.

- _Vaya Srta, Swan, usted si que sabe que quiere, no cree que pide mucho por solo un titulo secundario_. –Touche.

- Es verdad, pero es cierto también que lo necesito. He trabajado cuando estaba en la secundaria en una tienda de ropa, así que tengo una mínima experiencia laboral, siempre fui responsable y nunca recibí una sola queja. – me defendí, no iba a renunciar ahora, no después de que tuve que contar mis miserias.

- _Y actualmente trabaja en ese local? Gana muy poco a consideración de sus expectativas_?

- En realidad a ese trabajo lo perdí cuando me mude a esta ciudad hace dos años, soy oriunda de Fork´s.

- _Entonces según lo que me dijo, solo quiere un trabajo de 9 a.m. a 5 p.m. que este bien remunerado sin importar el tipo de trabajo_? – solo asentí – _Déjeme ver, si siguiera una carrera universitaria, pensó que le gustaría seguir?_

- La verdad es que si, me hubiera gustado estudiar Literatura, amo los libros, me gusta leer, escribir y todo lo referido a historia.

- _Buena elección, discúlpeme por ser indiscreto nuevamente pero tiene pareja o alguna relación conflictiva que pueda llegar a interferir en su disponibilidad y desempeño laboral_. – y expongamos mas miserias de tu vida Bella, iupi!, nótese el sarcasmo!

- No Sr Cullen. Nada puede afectar mi trabajo mas que mi abuela, pero como ya le dije, cuento con una enfermera. – una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y no entendí el porqué.

- _Esta bien entonces. Es mejor así. Pero mi deber es decirle que su perfil no encaja con lo que buscan las empresas a las cuales asesoro, rara vez me solicitan secretarias o recepcionistas_ – me dijo y me sentí perdida, falle nuevamente, estúpida Bella me rete mentalmente.- S_in embargo, creo que podre conseguirle un puesto, tiene muy buena presencia, hablare con mis contactos. _– lo mire incrédula, estaba diciendo realmente eso? - _Ya a completado la planilla en mesa de entrada, verdad? _– Asentí – _Muy bien, entonces, en unos días tendrá noticias mías, informándole donde trabajara, Srta. Swan_. – lo mire con los ojos abiertos llenos de emoción, me estaba dando una oportunidad, formaría parte de los legajos de Cullen Inc., creo que estoy a punto de estallar de alegría.

- Mu- muchísimas gracias Sr Cullen, prometo no defraudarlo. – dije atropelladamente, la emoción no cabía en mi.

- _No es un favor el que le hago Srta. Swan, se nota que es fuerte, con carácter y luchadora, intuyo que se dará maña con cualquier puesto que le encuentre, solo espero que cumpla con lo que dijo, y no me decepcione_. – dijo severo, como puede pasar de ser tierno a profesional en cuestión de segundos?

- Muchas gracias de todos modos. Y tiene por seguro que no le fallare.

- _Bueno, es todo por hoy. Sara se pondrá en contacto con Usted y fajara una nueva cita en donde le daré un informe detallado de la función a cumplir y que se espera de usted_. – se paro y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, y así pude ver su cuerpo entero era alto y se notaba que su cuerpo estaba trabajado. Era todo un adonis, no mejor, un Dios Griego. Una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se unieron, aunque su tacto era frio. Él miro frunciendo el ceño nuestras manos y la soltó, haciendo que la cálida sensación desaparezca, dejándome vacía y triste, pero que rayos me estaba pasando!

- Con su permiso Sr Cullen.-dije mirándolo a la cara, gravando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro para soportar hasta la siguiente cita, el solo asintió y se dejo caer en su sillón, sentí su mirada en mi espalda pero no voltee a verlo, no era lo debido.

Una vez fuera mire el reloj y casi eran las 5, como había pasado volando el tiempo de esa manera!

Como puede haber una persona tan hermosa en este mundo, esos ojos verdad, santo cielos! Estuve a punto de hiperventilar allí adentro!

- Bella, como a resultado todo? - me pregunto Sara sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Pues, dijo que me conseguiría un trabajo a pasar de no ser el perfil de la empresa y mi escasa preparación. – admití.

- Es un santo ese niño –ok, parece todo menos un niño y mas que santo veo a un cuerpo digno del pecado.

Solo asentí – Discúlpame Sara, pero debo volver a mi casa. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

- Claro niña, nos vemos pronto. – y me regalo un reconfortante abrazo y beso mi mejilla. Suerte Bella. Adiós.

- Chau Sara, y nuevamente gracias.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Que opinan? Les gusta como va la historia. Please, necesito opiniones. Pueden dejar incluso anonimos**

**Los invito a leer mi otro fic: El Amor se Ríe de la Lujuria.**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	4. DIA NOTICIOSO

Lamento la demora, y lo cortito que es. espero que les guste.

* * *

Bella PVO.

Había pasado una semana desde la entrevista con Edward Cullen y cada día que pasaban mis esperanzas iban desapareciendo. Estaba acostada, hacia unos minutos que sonó el despertador, temprano, como cada dia, aunque no tenga mas nada que hacer que repetir una rutina dentro de las paredes de la casa.

Necesitaba un buen trabajo, sabía que mis pretensiones eran muy elevadas con mis escasos estudios y horarios muy tajantes y casi limitados ya que era imposible que haga horas extras. Tenia que tener por una vez en la vida, mucha suerte para quedar en la nomina de posibles empleados, y muchísima suerte mas, pasar a ser la secretaria del Sr. Cullen. Esperaba que la amable Sra. Coppe, no haya insistido tanto para que Cullen me tome en cuenta en cualquiera de los dos aspectos.

Pero seria hipócrita si dijera que es solo por el trabajo mi inquietud… También es por él, quería volver a verlo. A él, en todo su esplendor, tan hermoso y sexi detrás de su escritorio como esa tarde. Pasaron seis noches ya en las cuales apareció en mis sueños, acercándose a mi, con sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, derritiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, diciéndome que va a curar mis heridas, que confié en el. Y extendía su mano hacia mi, invitándome a unirme a él.

Eso sueños me torturaban, cada vez que estaba a punto de apoyar mi mano en la suya, despertaba cubierta por una manta de sudor y sintiendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser que me faltaba algo, había un vacío, uno parecido al que sentí cuando perdí a mis padres, pero al mismo tiempo muy distinto y no lo reconocía.

No sabía si tenía que sentir miedo o inseguridad. Otro factor mas que me inquietaba, no podía interpretarlo, era el anuncio de que algo malo iba a suceder? Era lo más probable por la fea sensación. Si era así que cosa mala podría sucederme, no tenia nada que perder o bueno, si, solo tengo una persona importante en mi vida y no quería pensar en perder a mi abuela, al fin y al cabo, es lo único que tengo, mi vida estaría realmente vacía y sin rumbo si eso sucediera.

Aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pasaban las 9:10 a.m., no podía continuar estancada, sin hacer nada por mi futuro, ya paso una semana sin novedades, tenia que empezar una búsqueda intensiva de trabajo, cualquier tipo de trabajo, claro esta, decente. Aunque sea para solventar parte de los gastos mensuales. Y luego vería como continuaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El día pasó lento y fue muy agotador, mis piernas dolían de tanto caminar. Fui dejando curriculum en cada negocio con atención al cliente que encontré a mi paso, desde negocios de ropa, supermercados, panificadoras hasta en un taller mecánico, de mas esta decir la emoción que cruzo los rostros de los empleados y el pudor que sentí al ver tan de cerca los típicos poster de talleres de auto.

Llegue a casa pasada las 4: p.m., tire los zapatos a un lado, disfrutando la sensación de relajación de mis pies y muslos. Rayos, porque se me ocurrió usar la misma ropa formal de la entrevista con Cullen.

Me dirigí a la cocina para encontrar a mi abuela leyendo un libro de poesías de Federico García Lorca, junto a su enfermera que miraba los chimentos en la televisión, cada una muy ensimismada en lo suyo como para notar mi presencia.

- Hola? – ambas giraron a verme. La enfermera me saludo con un escaso movimiento de cabeza. Era tan amarga en ocasiones!

- Hola Bells, tuviste suerte? - Pregunto mi abuela.

- Pues, algo, deje algunos curriculum en varios lugares, incluso en aquellos en que me rechazaron en el primer minuto pero logre convencerlos para que tengan mis referencias por las dudas. Podría decirse que fue un tanto fructífero, algunos quedaron en llamarme ante la primera vacante, pero nada seguro. Tengo que tener paciencia. – conteste abriendo la heladera para encontrar alguna sobra del almuerzo, pero mi buen amiga mala suerte estaba presente y no encontré nada, opte por comer una manzana, algo es algo cuando solo tomas agua en todo el día. Mucho gasto hice este mes con la ropa para la entrevista, no podía darme el lujo de comer en algún comedor.

- Todo saldrá bien Bella, no pierdas las esperanzas. – alentó mi abuela, aunque parecía mas un consuelo.

- Claro abu, me voy a bañar y luego preparare la cena.

Ella solo asintió regresando a su lectura. Agradecí la sensación de relax que me brindo el agua caliente, relaje todos mis músculos y aparte mis pensamientos de cualquier problema con un poco de música. Cuando baje, la enfermera ya se había ido, mire el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para que sea la hora de irse.

Maldije, como puede ser que ante la minina posibilidad se vaya antes de hora, tendría que descontarle parte del sueldo a ver si asi cumple el horario. Entre a la cocina para revisar alacena y heladera para ver que podía hacer de almorzar, decidí unas pastas con salsa.

Me sobresalto el repentino e insistente sonido del timbre. Con mi abuela cruzamos miradas y Sali presurosa a atender, extrañamente era la enfermera.

- Bella, juro que me olvide, por suerte no estaba tan lejos. – dijo abruptamente, dejándome confundida.

- Y bien? Que sucedió? Que no me dijiste?

- Hoy cerca del medio día llamo una Sra. Coppe, dijo que te comuniques lo antes posible el dia, preferentemente hoy. El teléfono esta anotado en el directorio.

Maldije interna y externamente, mirando mi reloj, casi eran las 5:00 p.m. La oficina estaría a punto de cerrar.

Después de tantos días, la secretaria de Cullen me llama y yo casi no me entero!

Porque la buena suerte no esta de mi lado!

- Ok, dijo algo mas? – pregunte mientras corría literalmente al teléfono fijo.

- No, solo eso, quería hablar con vos y pidió que la llames. Lo lamento, se me paso.

- OK. – me limite a contestar, se despidió con la mano mirándome con disculpas en la cara nuevamente. Ya habían pasado tres tonos y mis esperanzas de que alguien atendiera se disipaban, estaba a punto de colgar cuando atendieron.

- Cullen Inc., que solicita? – oh, rayos, no era la Sra Coppe.

- Eh, Hola, habla Bella Swan, la Sra Coppe dijo que la llame preferentemente hoy, pero me acabo de enterar, seria tan amable de comunicarme?

- Lamento informarle que ya se retiro, la empresa cierra a las 5:00 p.m y son las 5:04 pm. – un "maldición" escapo de mi boca – Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso y menos de la boca de una dama – iba a insultarlo cuando continuo - Aparte no va a ser necesario Srita. Swan, esta hablando con Edward Cullen – sentí que la fuerza de mis piernas se fueron y termine deslizándome al piso, estaba jodida, bien jodida – Primeramente, quiero disculparme por la demora en llamarla, comprendo su necesidad por conseguir un empleo y según tengo entendido salió nuevamente a buscar trabajo. Segundo, ya que logro comunicarse el día de hoy, seria perfecto que mañana este en mi oficina a las 9:00 a.m. y por favor, siendo puntual, necesitamos coordinar algunas cuestiones. Y tercero, no busque trabajo, ya tiene uno muy bueno, mañana la pondré al corriente. – mis ojos casi salen de orbita ante tal frase, tenia un trabajo y no solo eso, uno muy bueno.

- Srta Swan, esta ahí?

- Oh, si, si, claro Sr Cullen, estaré puntual, muchísimas gracias! Estoy sorprendida, esto es excelente. No se como agradecerlo.

- Solo espero que no defraude mi confianza y cumpla con mis expectativas. La espero mañana, recuerde, puntual a las 9:00 a.m.

- Prometo no decepcionarlo, gracias por esta oportunidad. 9:00 a.m. estaré en su oficina.

- Muy bien, hasta luego Srta Swan, que tenga una noche.

- Hasta mañana Sr Cullen.

La comunicación se corto y yo continúe inmóvil. Tratando de comprender de todo la noticia.

El dios griego Edward Cullen me consiguió trabajo.

Yo Isabella Swan tengo un trabajo.

Un buen trabajo.

A mi conveniencia.

Tal como expuse que podía ofrecer.

- Siiiiii..! Grite de la emoción, corrí a la cocina y me encontré con la expresión de horror y luego de intriga de mi abuela al ver mi cara de felicidad.

- Tengo trabajo, Cullen Inc me ha conseguido un trabajo!

Los ojos de mi abuela se abrieron ante la sorpresa, sonrió y me abrió sus brazos, no dude un segundo en abrazarla, esta feliz. Las cosas iban a mejorar a partir de ahora, podría tener un buen empleo, tal vez juntar buenos ahorros. Colocar otra enfermera o pagarle por mas tiempo a la que ya teníamos y poder estudiar.

- Felicitaciones mi niña. Viste que hay que tener esperanza. Y dime, de que trabajaras.

Me separe de ella y la quede mirando fijamente.

- La verdad es que no me dijo, solo me pidió que vaya mañana a las 9:00 a.m. para darme la información del trabajo y precisar ciertos aspectos. Solo eso, no le pregunte nada y ni pensé en eso, estuve en shock por unos segundos.

- Oh, bueno, por lo menos sabes que tienes trabajo, es lo que importa, mañana sabrás. Igual te felicito.

- Gracias abuela, veras que toda nuestra situación mejorara de ahora en mas. – ella asintió sonriendo.

- Bien, pues a cocinar niña, debes alimentarte y descansar, mañana tal vez tengas un largo día.

Prepare la cena en un santiamén y comimos conversando amenamente sobre mis expectativas laborales y las esperanzas a futuro, todo lo bueno que podría pasar a partir de ahora. Miramos un poco de noticias para seguir comprobando que el mundo cada vez esta mas loco, robos, muertes, corrupción, problemas en la bolsa de valores y mas.

Muy temprano me fui a descansar, el día fue largo y con muchas emociones. Además, debía levantarme mas temprano para ducharme, tomar el subte y llegar antes de hora. Debía demostrarle a Edward Cullen que no se iba a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad.

Además me tenía que preparar para ver nuevamente al usurpador de mis sueños, mi tormento, mi sexi dios griegos: Cullen.

.

* * *

Capitulo corto, pero el finde vuelvo a actualizar.

Opiniones!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Gracias a los ALERTAS, REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS.

.

* * *

**Miren mi otra historia, esta mas adelantada!**

**Prefacio:**

_Una noche de chicas… Un osado deseo… Un plan… Y un mundo que se vuelve de cabeza…_

Edward Cullen: el chico popular, capitán del equipo, amigo de todos, el más apuesto, el adolecente por el cual todas sus compañeras mueren. Es el llamado Don Juan, aunque moderno, es de lo mas caballeroso pero no promete nada a las chicas con que tiene una cita, todas saben la regla, cena y cama, y si le gusto el desempeño de la acompañante, puede tener unas ocasiones mas de yapa… Pero nada de compromisos, ni ataduras, él se siente muy joven para atarse.

Bella Swan: la chica aplicada, con buenas calificaciones, no tiene muchas amigas, solo dos Alice y Rosalie, para el resto casi no es llamativa, no se mete con nadie y por lo tanto nadie se mete con ella, se siente emocionada porque pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, e ira a la universidad al finalizar el año. Pero tiene un deseo oculto, una asignatura pendiente consigo misma, porque en su interior esconde una persona lujuriosa, que esta llena de deseo hacia él, hacia Edward Cullen…


	5. Nuevamente Frente A Frente

Tuve mil inconvenientes y este capitulo no quería formarse. Lamento la demora.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

Bella POV

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando la alarma del despertador comenzó a inundar toda mi habitación. Refunfuñe. Anoche me había costado mucho poder conciliar el sueño, los nervios me estaban matando, mis tripas sonaban y no por el hambre. Los nervios me consumían. No tuve mas remedio que bajar a tomar un te de tilo. Pero para mi mala suerte no me basto uno, ni siquiera para relajarme. En total tome cuatro te de tilo, y recién ahí sentí que algunos de mis músculos se relajaban, lo que realmente no sabia era si fue producto de los tés o del cansancio y agotamiento que mi cuerpo experimento al llegar a las 1:00 de la madrugada.

Baje a la cocina con los nervios a flor de piel, maldición, tenia que concretar mi trabajo pero eso no me ponía nerviosa, era lo que yo buscaba y necesitaba. Mis nervios eran por volverlo a ver a él. Por más que sabía que necesitaba tomar un desayuno abundante para lograr llegar a final de día, no pude más que comer una tostada con queso que deje a mas de la mitad y unos cuantos sorbos de café. No creía realmente que vaya a ser favorable tener cafeína en un sistema que es un manojo de nervios.

Ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa cuando mi abuela empezó con el regaño por lo más que me alimente. Parece que todas las cosas siempre se tienen que juntar. Sentía mi cerebro al limite. No estaba para regaños ni para someterme a la tensión de volver a ver a Edward Cullen, cielos santos, ese hombre era tan hermoso como intimidante y al mismo tiempo excitante. Desplegaba sensualidad y virilidad en cada palabra, gesto y movimiento. Y no estaba segura de poder enfrentarme a el nuevamente.

Era muy temprano, demasiado, podría ir tranquilamente caminando a mi presentación. Pero estaba muy indecisa, no sabia si mi suerte me ayudaría el dia de hoy y no quería arriesgarme a torcerme el pie por culpa de una mala pisada con los tacones que llevaba puesto. Eso definitivamente seria el lado negativo que le encontraba, pero como positivo encontré que me moriría de nervios esperando tanto en mi casa como en la sala de estar de Cullen Inc. Además si iba caminando podría distraer mi mente con situaciones cotidianas o con vidrieras, llenaría mis pulmones con aire nuevo y me distendería.

Si, definitivamente iría caminando pero con mucha precaución, eso era lo más recomendable.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana en punto, realmente tenia muy buen tiempo, la consultora Cullen quedaba a unas treinta cuadras de mi casa, eran bastantes, pero por suerte, con un buen anti-transparente, hay que admitirlo, caminado lentamente y aprovechando la temporada de invierno que azotaba Seattle llegaría fresca como una lechuga, siempre y cuando no se digne a llover. Cruce los dedos ante ese pensamiento.

Pasada unas cuantas cuadras, las personas comenzaban a agolparse en la parada de autobús para ir a sus empleos, mientras otros abrían las cortinas de sus persianas de sus locales mientras otros estaban encargados de barrer y baldear las veredas. Era un paisaje muy pintoresco que no recuerdo a ver visto alguna vez en todos los años que llevo en esta cuidad, tal vez solo se daba en mi modesto barrio o en toda la cuidad, pero yo no tenia cabeza para prestar atención a eso. Pero ahora todo me dejaba maravillada. La cuidad cobraba vida y yo era testigo de eso.

Sentía que estaba paseando por primera en mi vida, no tengo recuerdo de haber tenido un momento tan placentero como este desde hace demasiados años, y no quería recordar en estos momentos, lo feliz que fui mientras contaba con sus compañías.

A pesar de ser invierno, había mucho color, el sol que apenas asomaba en los edificios, dejando tenido en el cielo una gama de rojos, violetas y celestes claro, una imagen fascinante. Seria realmente hermoso, que cada persona pudiera apreciar el milagro de cada día, esta tan hermosa obra de arte natural, pero lo que hay que reconocer, es que todo el mundo se encuentra enfrascado en su propio mundo, sus problemas, sus quehaceres. Por desgracia, somos dominados por una fuerza irresistible, que nos hace actuar cíclicamente, como todos los demás.

¿Cuantas personas en el mundo toman un café, leen el diario y se van a sus oficinas a sentarse detrás de un gran escritorio a enfrascarse en conversaciones por teléfonos y prendidos al teclado de la computadora, realizando video conferencias?. Serán mas o menos que las personas que salen de sus casas sin desayunar, que comparan algo en el camino, fichan y se paran a dirigir una maquina o serán mas que aquellos niños que son sometidos a un nutritivo y abundante desayuno por parte de sus padres, para luego pasarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la escuela o el instituto, tratando de aprender algo de lo mucho que los profesores les dicen.

Wow, mañana filosóficas si las hay, estamos todos sometidos. Sin detenernos a pensar. Como seguramente, yo lo estaría dentro de poco.

En las calles se agolpaban cada vez mas personas caminando en todos las direcciones posibles. Algunas estaban sentadas en bares a tomar o comprar algo, otros caminado presurosamente dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde mientras otras hablaban animadamente.

Frene con múltiples personas ante la señal del semáforo en rojo. Madres tomadas de las manos de sus hijos, los cuales hablaban entre ellos muy animadamente. Unas cuadras mas adelante, ciento de pequeños bajaban de los autos de sus padres mientras otros cruzaban las calles bloqueadas especialmente para ellos, dirigiéndose a la escuela. Hacia tiempo que no veía a tantos niños. Era maravilloso, escuchar sus finas voces y sus resonante y estrepitosas risas. Sonreí como tonta al verlos.

Con el pasar de los minutos las escenas no fueron mas las mismas, me estaba acercando cada vez mas a Cullen Inc. Las personas que cruzaban se dirigían a oficinas y por lo tanto estaban vestidos como tal, de traje, camisa, corbata y pantalón de vestir los hombres, mientras que algunas mujeres optaban por polleras con medias negras y otras por pantalones formales, en su mayoría con camisas blancas con el típico saquito.

Lo bueno es que casi no distaban de mí, este día había elegido ponerme un pantalón de vestir azul y un saco en juego con este, con una linda camisa de seda blanca. Me sentía contenta al notar que estaba en sintonía con las demás mujeres. Sonríe aun más ampliamente. Por mas que me parezca que no estaba en mi lugar, "que me había equivocado de pozo", me hacia bien el hecho que no se notaba.

Ya estaba frente al enorme edificio que albergaba las oficinas de Cullen Inc., totalmente ilesa, ni un mínimo resbalón o mal pasó, eso era memorable y con cerca de media hora de anticipación, un buen tiempo contando que llevaba zapatos altos con tanto. Realmente no sabia si era bueno o malo llegar tanto tiempo antes, pero mi sonrisa aun no se borraba y lo mas maravilloso de todo es que mis nervios se habían esfumados y fueron remplazados por las miles de imágenes que descubrí el día de hoy, principalmente la de los niños. Estaba contemplando el edificio cuando alguien paro a mi lado.

- Sabia que eras tú, Bella, Buen día! Llegas temprano.- saludo Sara. Incitándome a avanzar con ella.

**- Oh, Hola, si, es que estaba tan nerviosa y desperté tan temprano que decidí caminar al trabajo.**

- No tienes por qué estarlo, ¡tienes un trabajo asegurado! Pero dime ¿Ayudo?

**- Claro que si, ayudo a despejar mi mente, nunca me percate de observar como despierta la cuidad y fue maravilloso, la mejor parte fueron los niños entrando a la escuela, lamento tanto no haber tenido una cámara, creo que la fotografía podría empezar a ser un pasatiempo para mi.**

- Oh, que maravilloso. Me encantan los jóvenes, siempre dispuestos a probar nuevas cosas y asumir desafíos. – para ese momento, nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

**- Supongo, pero ¿no es demasiado temprano para que vengas o es tu horario?**

- Oh, bueno, a decir verdad, Edward siempre llega antes que todos y pasa por mi casa a recogerme, venimos juntos, ¿no es así? mi niño. – respondió en tono dulzón y materno, dándose vuelta.

Al imitar su gesto, casi caigo de espalda, ¿él siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Detrás de nosotras? Maldición, adiós relax, adiós imágenes de niños, adiós a la armonía que de daba rememorar sus escandalosas risas. Edward Cullen camino detrás de mi, en silencio, quien sabe si escuchando lo que hablábamos, en todo su perfección y de punta en blanco, con un precioso traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata celeste con gris claro. Se veía realmente hermoso aunque su expresión seria no distaba de como la recordaba. Solo se limito a asentirle a Sara.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Sara se encargo de seleccionar el piso. Ese cubículo parecía tan pequeño con él dentro. Yo estaba estrangulando mis manos, sentí como en mi interior mis tripas se estrujaban y por mas que buscaba calmarme con algún método como la respiración no lograba absolutamente nada y no iba a practicar ese absurdo método de imaginarlo desnudo, eso me alteraría mas, él tiene el mismísimo cuerpo del pecado, imaginármelo sin ropa no es conveniente para mi salud mental ni para ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo jamás exploradas por el sexo opuesto.

Al llegar a destino, muy amablemente Sara me invito a tomar asiento en el pequeño recibidor, para aguardar a que el Sr Cullen se instale y decida llamarme. Estaba removiéndome en el asiento, inspiraba y exhalaba repetidamente buscando calmarme. Porque alguien como él, un hombre que se parece al de mi sueños me tenia que entrevistar y ser el encargado de seleccionarme para alguna empresa. ¿Por qué tuvo ayer decir que esperaba que no lo decepcione? Me estaba brindando una oportunidad como nadie en esta vida me dio, claramente, no le fallaría en absoluto, daría todo de mi, pero claramente, él todavía no lo sabe.

La empresa comenzó a tener movimiento, llenándose de vida cada corredor. En varias ocasiones, muy amablemente, Sara me ofreció algo para tomar, pero no podía mas que rechazar cualquier cosa, mi suerte podría terminar y hasta mi cuerpo podría abandonarme en un momento como este y realizar una escena realmente asquerosa, si, como se imaginan, seria capaz de comenzar a devolver en el escritorio del Sr Cullen.

No puedo creer que tenga más nervios antes que ahora, claramente, no sabía el bombón que me esperaba dentro de esa oficina. ¡Por todos los cielos, Isabella Marie Swan, contrólate! Me auto-reprendí. Esto era una total locura. No puedo estar comiéndome con los ojos a un hombre, por más que sea el más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Bella, puedes pasar. –me indico Sara sacándome de mi madeja de pensamiento, a la cual sonreí agradecida, tome mucho aire y fui a enfrentarme a él.

La distancia de donde me encontraba a la puerta no era demasiado distante para mi gusto y a pesar de caminar lento y pausado, llegue demasiado pronto al pomo de la bendita puerta, sabia que mis nervios eran injustificados, pero era él, su sola presencia me estremecía, me acobardaba y me ponía con los pelos de puntas. Es la persona mas hermosa y mas intimidante que vi y conocí en mi vida!

Basta de la misma perorata.! Es otra persona como cualquiera, me volví a reprender!

Tragándome todos mis pensamientos, esos que se repetían constantemente, uno detrás de otro, como una cinta, tratando que me los acuerde y así desistir y huir lejos de él, algo me decía que era preferible mantenerme alejada de él. Por suerte solo me hablaría del trabajo que me consiguió y si tenia suerte, no me lo volvería a cruzar, aunque debo admitir que esa idea no me hace mucha ilusión.

Dije la típica frase "Con su Permiso Sr. Cullen" y cuando asintió, continúe avanzando hacia él. No, no hacia él, mejor dicho, hacia su escritorio, para tomar asiento. Misma oficina, mismas personas, su misma expresión en el rostro, pero yo era un manojo de nervios peor que la primera vez que lo vi. Es hermoso, creo haberlo dicho ya!

-** Buenos Días Srta. Swan, me complace saber que llego mucho antes de la hora acordada, eso habla muy bien sobre su disposición y sus ganas de trabajar. –** me acababa de alagar o me pareció?

_- Buen Día Sr Cullen. Realmente quiero y necesito trabajar, eso es todo. Usted dirá_.- profesionalismo ante todo, aun sin tener casi experiencia en tratos tan educados.

- **Voy a tratar de ser conciso, cualquier cosa que le preocupe o quiera saber, puede preguntarme sin miedo, solo pido que no me interrumpa cuando hablo, aguarde hasta el final, de acuerdo?** – yo solo pude asentir. – **Bien, debo decir que Sara me convenció para que seas mi secretaria personal, por lo tanto la remplazaras a ella. Obviamente no será de inmediato, te he conseguido un curso acelerado de tres meses, de secretaria administrativa, cada semana tendrás un examen virtual y al final de los tres meses, he conseguido que en ves de que viajes a la institución que ofrece este curso, venga un profesor, a evaluarte directamente en la empresa, sé que teniendo a tu abuela bajo tu responsabilidad, te vería en un dilema pasar unos dos días fuera de tu casa, además que yo no podría permitirme, estar dos días sin mi secretaria. Sin embargo, si aceptas, no todo es color de rosas, voy a exigir que me muestres los resultado de cada examen, no me conformare con menos de 85% de aciertos, además, ya que el curso no es gratuito, como bien debes de suponer y yo no suelo hacer caridad, conmigo las cosas se ganan, tendrás un contrato de prueba extendido a un año, el cual permitirá que te descuente de tu sueldo una parte módica, en la que me devolverías el dinero invertido. Una vez terminado el curso y aprobado, Sara dejara de venir a la empresa, el primer mes te acompañara, solo por la mañana, luego de la hora del almuerzo se retirara. El segundo mes vendrá a la tarde y cuando llegue el tercer mes, vendrá unas pocas horas en la tarde. Realmente seria satisfactorio para mi, que Sara considere dejar de venir antes de tiempo porque realizas adecuadamente tu tarea. Bien, eso es todo, creo, alguna pregunta?**

Estaba abrumada, volvería a verlo y no en encuentros casuales o por contactarnos por temas referidos al empleo que me consiguió, él me estaba contratando, auto-contratando y moldeándome a su antojo, para ser la empleada que el necesitaba. Un curso, eso quiere decir que tendría un titulo, después de tanto tiempo sin que nadie me de la oportunidad si quiera de tener un empleo en el que me paguen en correspondencia con el trabajo que hacia, el estaba depositando muchísima confianza en mi y me daba una posibilidad que nunca imagine. Esto es maravilloso, él en maravilloso. A pesar de las exigencia o requisitos que me menciono, esta era una enorme oportunidad para mí y se lo agradecería por siempre. Además de ser muy considerado de su parte pensar en la abuela. Considero cada aspecto, como dice mi abuela, "no da puntadas sin hilo". Con razón había alcanzado el éxito en tan poco tiempo.

_- No, realmente no. Siendo sincera, me ha dejado todo claro. Quiero agradecerle por esta oportunidad. Tratare de no decepcionarlo._

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que acepta? ¿Todo?**

_- Por supuesto que si._

Una propuesta como esta no podía desaprovecharla aunque sintiera nerviosismo cada vez que estaba al lado de mi futuro, nuevo y muy próximo jefe.

**- Eso me complace**. – con su mano presiono un botón en el teléfono, la voz de Sara se escucho por el parlante, él solo se limito a decir, que formulen el contrato. – **La espero mañana para firmar y empezar su primer día laboral a las nueve de la mañana, hasta las cinco.**

- _Muy bien, aquí estaré puntual. Gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad_. – extendí mi mano, él mi miro e hizo una mueca como si le causara gracia mi gesto, pero así mismo, entrelazo su mano con la mía. Joder! Su piel era demasiado suave! La solté abrumada. – _Con su permiso_. – Dije y el asintió. Sin agregar mas, me encamine a la salida de su despacho, necesitaba aire para procesar todo.

- **Isabella.** – me llamo y gire sin pensarlo dos veces. - **Se me olvido, necesito que des todos tus datos y los de tu abuela a Sara, así te adherirá a la obra médica. No debes preocuparte, es una cobertura completa y es muy buena, la tienen todos mis empleados, también se te descuenta de tu paga, pero es casi mínima, tengo un convenio con ellos.**

Eso si no me lo esperaba, una cobertura medica completa. Para mí. Para mi abuela. Eso era fantástico. Quería correr y abrazarlo fuertemente. Decirle mil veces gracias. Cielos, yo adoro a este hombre!

_- Muchísimas gracias en verdad Sr Cullen. No se como agradecerle realmente todo esto, no tengo palabras._

**- No hay nada que agradecer. Es mi deber como empleador**. – solo asentí y lo salude por ultima vez, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para salir de ahí. Una vez cerrada esta, suspire, demasiadas emociones en un solo dia.

No alcance a terminar de suspirar cuando unos brazos me rodearon, me di cuenta en ese momento que mis ojos estaban cerrados. No sabía quien me abrazaba tan afectuosamente. Pero el misterio pronto se develo.

- Es realmente magnifico que hayas aceptado, sé que serás una excelente remplazante. – me dijo Sara con abrazo mas afectuoso que había recibido en años. Me sentía tan bien.

_- Gracias. Espero que no hayas insistido tanto con el tema al Sr. Cullen. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si lo defraudo a él y a ti. Me sentiría tan mal._

- Calla niña, lo harás estupendamente bien. Pero te advierto, No te dirijas a Edward como Sr. Porque no le gusta en nada. – Me limite a asentir.- Vamos, debes darme tus datos y los de tu abuela asi tenemos listo antes de lo posible todo. – sonreí y negué con la cabeza, para ser una persona de su edad, era bastante enérgica en ocasiones.

Le di todos mis datos y los de mi abuela Marie, se sorprendió por el hecho de que lleve de segundo nombre el de mi abuela, pero en mi familia había una costumbre media italiana, e increíblemente me hizo saber que no llamo a mi abuela por su nombre, simplemente es mi abuela. Nunca había notado ese detalle. Tal vez la denominaba asi, porque era la única familia que tenia y quería que el mundo sepa que no estaba tan sola. Tal vez. Solo tal vez.

Muy amable y pacientemente Sara me explico como debía hacer el tramite y que debía pedir. Tenia que acordarme de fotocopiar el documento de mi abuela Marie y el mio. Cuando digo amablemente, me refiero al hecho de que me lo explico cuatro veces, no es que yo sea tan lenta de mente para no aprenderlo de buenas a primeras, pero quería corroborar que lo había aprendido bien y recordado todo. Me quede unos cuantos minutos mas, que se convirtieron en horas, charlando con ella, ayudándola con algún recado, preparando el café que ella luego le llevaba a Edward, aprendiendo algunas cosas mas, como manejar la enorme maquina que era la fotocopiadora. Para mi suerte, Edward le había encargado varios juegos, así que podía practicar, se ve que lo hice demasiado lento, porque escuchamos una voz, media irritada, llamando a Sara.

- **Sara, se puedo saber porque demonios demoras…** - y la frase quedo sin terminar. Tenia en mis manos algunas de las ultimas hojas a fotocopiar y casi las hago un bollo cuando el me miro confundió y con el seño fruncido.

- Oh, lo siento, Edward, lo que pasa es que Bella se ofreció a ayudarme un poco el dia de hoy. Y asi de paso aprender. Casi no eh hecho nada. Ya casi terminas, ¿verdad Bella? – yo casi no encontraba mi voz. Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Sara, al escuchar su voz molesta y su frente fruncida, me hubiera quedado tal y como ahora, muda, o peor. Solo asentí.

**- Srtia Swan, tiene que saber que estas horas no se le remuneraran. Recién mañana empieza, ya que asi esta establecido en su contrato. Debería saberlo**. – informo él. Gire a verlo.

_- Claro que lo se, pero no me es problema. Ya estaba aquí, podía ser útil para algo_. – el sonido de la fotocopiadora me hizo girar nuevamente. – _Ya están_. – anuncie y sonreí con jubilo.

**- Cuando las tengan ordenadas, llévenla a mi oficina. Ah, y Srtia Swan, mejor vaya a casa, creo que ya sabe como es el ritmo de la empresa. Necesitara descansar mucho, mañana hace jornada completa y todo solo por Ud., Sara solo te orientara.**

_- Comprendo. Hasta mañana, entonces Sr Cullen._

Con Sara acomodamos todo, continuando con la charla. Luego nos despedimos, me aconsejo que hago como Edward había dicho, no le gustaba que lo desobedecieran y no tenia que empezar con el pie izquierdo su historia laboral. Me fui, contenta pero con mucho medio dentro de mi creciendo, ese hombre me gustaba mucho, pero era mi jefe, tal vez eso era lo que mas me intimidaba o bloqueaba cuando el aparecía o quizás solamente, el hecho de que fuera tan hermoso…

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

Alguien imagino que Edward la autocontrataria?

Perdon por demorar tanto, es que para escribir esta historia necesito cierto tipo de estado de animo que no tengo últimamente. pero creo que las he recompensado porque es mas largo que los demás.

Ademas de que me atasca mucho las historias asi.

Se que algunos esperaron esta actualización mucho tiempo, y lo lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar.

QUIERO CONTARLES QUE SOLO SERAN POV DE BELLA. EDWARD ESCONDE UN SECRETO QUE SE SABRA CASI AL FINAL.

No prometeré mas cuando actualizare, si a alguen le interesa, en www . Facebook ElAmorSeReiDeLaLujuria anunciare algunos días antes cuando actualizo.

Sin mas, se molestarían en dejarme un Reviwes para saber que opinan?

Besos. Vero.


End file.
